Boys of Blue:Prelude
by CoifishAct
Summary: Read and SEE! :D
1. Prelude

The key lay just beyond the door.

I had tried many times to acquire it, but each time my efforts were in vain, due to the bar against the door. I had every right to perceive that if I had tried to remove the bar and, (by some strange miracle) succeeded, there would have been a guard outside my door, who would have made all haste to remove my head if I so much as ventured past the threshold. Therefore, I remained in my solitude, lest my readers care much for a headless writer, or words sealed in poor blood.

It happened upon a day such as this, that I lay upon the prison bed counting the crevices of worms within the walls - when suddenly, I heard a furious shout. Intrigued, I directed my attention towards the door of my cell, and from hence listened to the arguing of three men. Inevitably, as I stilled the troubled thoughts of my mind, I began to make sense of the matter; and rose up as much as I could to see what was amiss…

Three guards were within the heat of controversy. They were from his majesty's court, as depicted by the labels on their uniforms, and two of which were much displeased with the eldest of the group. The opposing two were mere novices, and I must recall that they stood so admirably stiff, that for a moment I perceived them as towering statues.

Being lost in this assumption, I distinctly called out to the eldest; asking for a reason to his insanity. I was immediately silenced, the two novices threatening me with shackles and a noose if I dare speak again. After all this, however, I was not hanged, but spared as they turned to leave the prisons and returned to their duties. The evening dragged on, and once again I could foresee my gloom.

But the eldest came back.

I cannot forget the face of him- not a terribly bland young man, but rough and simple. He had quick, strong limbs, which ran well with the thick silver hair that almost reach his shoulders. However promising he looked, truth cannot deny that he was inwardly a rebel , and he had a tongue to match.

Straining only for a moment, he lifted the bar to my cell and nimbly slipped in; being careful to set the bar door and bar back in it's proper place. His feet never made a sound, and for a moment I wondered if it were possible he were some kind of spirit, or that perhaps he was only a hovering illusion. There were no other hostages about the place, and no soul but he an I, neither daring to breathe too soundly.

He met my eyes, and I returned the favor.

He grinned boyishly, but I dared not return such insincerity. For I had grown far more concerned with the movement of his footsteps than with the wildness in his eyes, which followed only the pattern of a frightfully eager young predator. Boy or not, I soon began to grow angry with this fool and his idleness, and angrily I demanded that he give purpose to his intrusion. Shaken, but hysterical, he sat me down; hoping to quell my annoyance with another childish smile.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, "Can't you just resume your duties without torturing me so?"

He laughed at me. Him, scoffing!

"If you truly are a spirit or illusion of some sort, you really or a troublesome one. I have no doubts that the others have sent you to torture me into oblivion." I was merely honest with him, for I was sure that this had been the case. However, the brawny guard boy eventually ceased his laughing, and in a sudden fit of feeling around the room (it was quite dim) he sat down across from me.


	2. Chapter 1

" Rise and shine your majesty!"

A young king a vividly shaken from his rest, the vivid streams of sunlight illuminating his two advisers as if the were ignited candles. The looked exactly the same, both boys, but if you looked deep within each, you could see a marvelous difference. As of this morning, however, they both wore the same smile, and they both had the same laugh as they both awakened the same king.

"Come on, Sora. Enough with the snoring already! The youngest sung out as he proceeded to swipe sheets and blankets from the bed, creating a royal, yet tiresome heap of bed essentials on the floor. "Get Up!"

"Ventus, knock it off!" The eldest looked at his brother disapprovingly, snatching the pillows from his hands and throwing them back on the bed. " You should address him as king Sora, remember? What's with you today?"

The snoozing king, preferably Sora by those close to him, grinned within the few sheets that remained intact, and lazily began to mumble. This proved to be to much of a miracle for the youngest domestic, and he soon had both hands pressed tightly on either side of the brunette's smooth face .

"Glad to see your up, but you really REALLY have to get moving! It's —

" The Cake Ceremony in the Colorful Courtyard Day" Roxas finished while rolling his eyes. "He remembers Ventus. Now lets go!"

And with that, the two squires were gone; one eagerly , the other being dragged by his brother. A tasteful young guard had been watching the spectacle, and he chuckled softly as he witnessed the couple fuss and batter down the long corridor. He peeked in the king's room, and slipped in just in time to avoid a cart full of cakes bustling down the hall. Of course, the king was far from his previous state by now, and he stretched his arms and legs freely without the trouble of blankets to limit him. However, the poor thing jumped when he saw the sentry there, and nearly tumbled backwards unto the cold tile. Thankfully, the guard caught him, and set him upright on the floor.

"Whew, thanks Leon," He grinned. His bright blue eyes shone irresistibly that morning, and for a moment's time it seemed as if the sun itself fought for a drop of their light. He held out his hand, as with every morning, and frowned when he witnessed the list of kingly "To Do's" literally grow within his hands.

" Sorry, I haven't gotten them all down yet," Leon smiled nervously as he jotted down the details from memory. "The requests keep changing, and I think those advisers of yours have ordered a cake for each table.

" Really?" he asked excitedly, "What kind?"

"Hm…sea salt…sea salt…sea salt… the next is….. wow, cheesecake…..sea salt…"

" I see…"

" Yeah,"

Sora nodded as he rolled up the remainder of list, tossing it back into Leon's hands as he gave another wide grin. Brushing a few fingers through his bed hair, he grasped the end of a sheet, bracing it around either side of his shirt collar as he shrugged, " But…you'll take care of that. Right Leon?"

"What? But I-"

"Bye!" The young king bolted from the bedroom door, the white linen trailing behind. The poor Squall still stood dumfounded as the boy zipped through the corridor, but soon recovered in time to see the last of the linen vanish beyond a corner. "…but I didn't finish the list," he sighed as he heard the doors of the outer halls slam shut, and quietly finished writing down the last few sentences.

**_1. Meet with Riku for an urgent discussion._**

**_ 2. Confide with the Board._**

"Sigh…It's going to be a long day….." he stepped carefully out of the room, dimming the lights as he quietly closed the door behind him.


End file.
